User blog:Fobarimperius/7 Sins Game 1
Coding done by User:Arvee100smart. Special thanks goes to him for putting the visuals together. ---- Players ---- As the sun goes down, the lights do not die. Flames erupt amongst the city, and the light of a fallen angel can be felt coating the populace. Deep within the city the fire rages and combat begins. Try to see the morning sun without the flames blinding it. Round 1 Mission 1: Destroy 4 Acolytes or 4 Abominations in a single round H1R0 H1RO goes first and moves to street S1-2-5. H1RO passes the fire check. H1RO attempts a cleanse roll. H1RO passes. Without missing a moment, H1RO leaps into the dangerous streets. H1RO doesn't hesitate to rush into the raging inferno, avoiding scorching his body to the core as he slams his hand to the ground and focuses, a powerful wave emanating that devours the flames nearby. H1RO moves to street S1-5-6 and engages in combat with Corrupted Clergyman. H1RO loses 1 defense due to Pride. H1RO kills Clergyman with 1 wound H1RO quickly maneuvers to the next street and stops as he encounters a man holding a thick book. As the man turns to H1RO, he lets forth a hideous howl as tentacles emerge from the back of his head. H1RO wastes no time and quickly strikes the man in the head and chest, blasting his head apart. H1RO notices he has been wounded in the chest lightly, and lands back on his feet away from the corpse. Alexiel and Riliane The Twins uses City Action and gains Regeneration (Heal 1 wound per turn) The Twins moves to Street S-1-2-4-6 Supercillius sends 1 Abomination to Street S-1-2-4-6 The Twins start combat with Abomination and Corrupted Nun. The Twins lose 1 Defense due to Pride. The twins take a voluntary corruption to gain 1 die. The Twins kill Corrupted Nun, but not Abomination and gain 2 corruption. As the Abomination rushes to Riliane, Alexial cuts it off with a blade and manages to force it back, although he can feel its burning influence in his soul. Riliane manages to reach to corrupted nun whose words strike at her ears and taint her mind, but on contact, the beastly human melts away. Cadmus Cadmus moves to Street S-1-2-5 and initiates combat against Abomination with Range. he gains 2 damage. Cadmus destroys Abomination As Riliane goes to help Alexial struggling against the Abomination, it is too distracted to notice the magical fire headed towards it. Beams of light hard as tempered steel bore into its skull and demolish it. Alexial looks to Cadmus and nods, thankful for the assistance. Cadmus iniates ranged combat with Corrupted Sister. Cadmus gains 2 damage. Cadmus kills Corrupted Sister. Supercillius sends Abomination to Street S-1-2-5 and iniates combat. Cadmus loses 1 defense due to Pride. Cadmus takes no wounds, but gains 1 corruption Cadmus quickly turns his attention to another part of the street and attacks the corrupted woman singing arias of haunting and corrupting melody. Down in two hits, he barely has time to avoid a blow from the abomination that rushes him from behind. he can feel the corruptible influence of the beast before him. Supercillius moves Abomination to Street S1-2-4-6 Lumina Lumina moves to Street S1-2-4-6 and fights Abomination As Lumina rushes forward into the street, she spots the Twins facing down another beast of unsightly horror. She quickly pulls her rapier and stabs the beast several times, eventually piercing its spine from the neck. Lumina moves to District S4 and fights a Corrupted Nun and a Corrupted Clergyman. Luimina loses 1 defense due to Pride. Lumina kills the Corrupted Nun, but not the Corrupted Clergyman and also takes 1 corruption. Lumina quickly rushes into a restaurant, its windows smashed and the music playing all but gone. She notices many patrons slumped over, dazed by the horrific voices they here. Amongst the group are two holy-dressed figures chanting words in languages long lost, with tentacles emerging from their robes. They notice Lumina and quickly attempt to crush her, however Lumina is able to drive her rapier through the Nun's eye. She hears the words spoken by the clergyman as she feels its corruptible influence deep within. MISSION CLEARED Mission 2: Remove 4 Fires Round 2 As the flames in the city rage, A powerful presence steps forth. Armed with a mace, and entirely blind, the wretched Oblech Maceruion steps out of the fire. She appears in the same alley as H1RO, who notices his opponent and immediately readies himself. As the twins prepare to continue the fight further into the city, they are surprised by the appearance of yet another abomination H1R0 H1R0 steps back, noticing the imposing power his enemy shows. Supercillius forces Oblech Maceruion to face H1RO. H1RO loses 1 defense due to Pride. H1RO fails to defeat Oblech Maceurion and 2 corruption and 2 wounds. H1R0 falls to the ground heavily beaten back. Realizing he is in no condition to face such an opponent, he quickly stands. HIR0 uses his ability and swaps with Reborn. In a plume of golden fire, a warrior clad in golden armor appears. Reborn engages Oblech Maceruion. Reborn loses 1 defense due to Pride. Reborn takes a voluntary corruption to gain 1 die. Reborn does not defeat Oblech Maceruion, and takes 1 corruption. Reborn quickly retaliates against his opponent, violently attacking with all of his might. His opponent proves to be a worthy adversary, and the horrific power she employs being tainting Reborn's soul. Reborn once again engages Oblech Maceruion. Reborn takes a voluntary corruption to gain 1 die, 1 defense, and 1 damage. Reborn loses 1 defense due to Pride. Reborn failes to defeat Oblech Maceruion and gains a corruption. Reborn quickly slashes at Oblech Maceruion, trying repeatedly to defeat his opponent. Despite her lack of sight, she easily backhands most of Reborn's swings in powerful parries, and attempts to rush him with her weapon, of which she fails to hit. Reborn feels the corruption grow within him. Alexial and Rilian The Twins lower Reborn's corruption by 1 The Twins take 1 wound as they leave Street S1-2-4-6 and arrive at Street S1-6 Not able to waste any time, the two quickly rush from the street. Avoiding the battle from their enemy, they are struck by flying debris as they go. The Twins roll to cleanse a fire. The roll passes As the two quickly land near another abomination, Alexial keeps it distracted and off-stance with swordplay while Alexial grips at her chest, the powers of Pride manifesting in a powerful wind that removes the flames The Twins Heal 1 Wound. The Twins reduce Reborn's corruption by 1. The Twins take 1 wound as they leave Street S1-6 and arrive at District S6 The Twins find a corrupted clergyman appear from the shadows as an abomination bursts into the building behind them. Supercillius smirks as he is aware of his advantage. The Twins lose 1 defense due to Pride. Supercillius forces The Twins to take a wound. The Twins take a corruption to gain 2 dice, 1 damage, and 1 defense. The twins kill Supercillius, but fail to defeat the Clergyman or the Abomination. The Twins take three wounds and have max corruption. Supercillius begins creating bolts of pure energy from his hands which strike at the twins wildly. The corrupted Clergyman sings offputting arias that deftly corrupt the twins senses, while the Abomination manages to grab Alexial and toss him into Riliane. As they are hit by Supercillius several times, they manage to lunge at him, swords drawn, piercing both of his eyes. He screams in agony as his body emits a powerful light before turning to dust. The Twins barely stand as they are heavily injured and dizzy from corruption. Cadmus Cadmus takes 1 wound for running from Abomination and enters district S2. Cadmus performs a cleanse roll and passes, removing a fire. Cadmus spots a burning fire near a residential building. He is struck hard by the Abomination before him, but uses the momentum to roll and get to his feet, rushing into the building and putting it out with his control of the ground, launching dirt over the flames. MISSION CLEARED Mission 3: Destroy 1 Altar Cadmus Everyone is surprised to see the night sky become bright as day. A wondrous light befalls the city as a six-winged seraphim descends from the sky. Lucifer, the Sin of Pride, the Fallen Angel, has arrived. Alongside him are many Fallen Archangels who blanket the city, taking the roles of the Abominations. Cadmus performs a cleanse on District S4. Cadmus removes the Altar. Cadmus ducks outside of the building and sees Lucifer's massive wings over the buildings. He quickly decides to rush to lumina's position. She is still facing the corrupted Clergyman, and during its distraction Cadmus quickly reaches the altar and demolishes it with a single blast. Lucifer moves to Cadmus and initiates combat. Cadmus gains +1 die for Lumina's presence. Cadmus takes a corruption to gain +1 die and a defense. Cadmus fails to kill Lucifer and takes 3 corruption. MISSION CLEARED FINAL MISSION: KILL LUCIFER AND SUPERCILLIUS Lumina Lumina faces off against Lucifer. Lumina kills the corrupted Clergyman, but does not kill Lucifer. Lumina takes 2 wounds and 3 corruption Lumina leaps at lucifer, slicing at his chest and neck, however his wings defend him like steel. Her blade is deflected as Lucifer repeatedly launches the Power of Pride, blasting her into the walls of the blasted-out restaurant, bodies tossed everywhere. Lumina quickly stares down Lucifer and readies her weapon. Lumina notices Supercillius enter the diner and raise his palm, ready to demolish Lumina in combat. Lumina refuses to back down, and rushes Lucifer. Lumina takes Max corruption and gains all bonuses. Lumina gains 1 bonus die from Cadmus. Lumina attacks Lucifer quickly, launching not only her blade, but her own blood as a projectile. She strikes Lucifer over-and-over, the vast majority of her attacks bouncing off of his wings. As Lumina attacks Lucifer, she is struck five times through the chest by the powers of Supercillius. Undeterred and running on adrenaline, she forces herself towards Supercillius and swipes at him. Supercillius laughs as he effortlessly dodges the attack, only to realize to his horror that Lumina wasn't aiming for him, but rather stuck her sword into the wall and launched at Lucifer. Unable to react in time to stop her, Lucifer manages to strike Lumina in the abdomen before she drives her hand into his heart. Lumina falls back to the ground and watches Lucifer slowly vanish in a plume of light. Supercillius watches in horror as this happens, unable to handle the horror of his master dying. As Lumina turns around, Cadmus is shocked to see the loss of blood she is showing. As if she was waiting to speak one last time, she falls over, unconscious and in critical condition. Cadmus quickly gets ready as he notices Supercillius lose his temper. Cadmus looks down to his fallen ally and back to Supercillius. Round 3 H1R0 reappers in town in time to see Lucifer vanish. He quickly realizes he has to get there. Reborn Reborn engages Oblech Maceruion in combat. Reborn manages to kill Oblech Maceruion, and takes 3 corruption. With that, Oblech Maceruion slowly fades as if she had never been there to start with. Reborn moves to District S6. Reborn takes 1 damage leaping through the fire. The Twins and their enemies turn in surprise as Reborn rolls through an upper window and lands on the ground floor. As Reborn prepares to face off against the Clergyman and the Archangel, yet another Archangel blasts through the skylight and redies its weapon. The three stand at the ready, weapons drawn as their adversaries come closer. Reborn gains 1 die due to Alexial and Riliane. Reborn gains 1 damage, 1 die, and 1 anti-corruption due to being outnumbered. Reborn takes a voluntary corruption and gains all bonuses. Both archangels and the Clergyman are killed. Reborn quickly lunges towards the Archangel in the center. As another attempts to strike him, it is caught off guard by Alexial, parrying its sword with his own. As the Clergyman prepares to read cursed verses, he feels a hand touch the back of his head. Riliane releases her powers, and the Clergyman's head melts. As Reborn duels the archangel alongside Alexial facing his own, he manages to knocked its sword from its grip and drive his blade into its heart. Before the second archangel can gain an upper hand in the fight, the blade of the first archangel, tossed by Reborn, comes sailing towards it. Forced to deflect it, it can do nothing as Alexial's blade pierces straight through its heart. Alexial and Rilian The Twins heals 1 damage. The Twins reduce their corruption by 1. The Twins heads to District S1 and heal 1 corruption along with gaining "Inner Mastery". Alexial and Riliane remove 2 corruption and 1 wound. The Twins attack Corrupted Sister and Archangel in Street S 1-2-4-6. The twins take a voluntary corruption to gain a die, 1 damage, and 1 defense. The twins lose 1 defense due to Pride. Archangel is killed while Sister is not. Twins take 2 corruption. As the Twins head into the streets, they are surprised by yet another archangel and a clergyman. Healed and ready for combat, the two are surprised as the clergyman's readings affect them. The archangel rushes the two, however it is unable to move further as Riliane holds it in place. "You are a minion of pride, a power I control. You won't harm me further." As it struggles to escape her grasp, it is killed by Alexial. Supercillius sends 1 Abomination in to face The Twins. The twins lose 1 defense due to pride. The Twins max their corruption to gain all bonuses. Archangel and Sister are killed. The twins take 1 corruption, but have max and take 1 wound instead. As the two look towards the surviving Sister, they are ambushed by an Archangel that nearly strikes them both as they dive away. Exasperated and angry, Riliane cries out in fury. The powers of pride within her fully manifest, as a corruption harms her and her brother, the Archangel and Sister are blown to dust. Cadmus Cadmus takes a voluntary corruption to gain all bonuses. Cadmus fights Supercillius. Cadmus loses 1 defense due to pride. Supercillius summons a Nun. Cadmus kills Supercillius and takes 2 wounds. Not taking any further chances, Supercillius strikes at Cadmus repeatedly with Pride while the clergy hum corrupted notes. Supercillius rushes in to attack Cadmus, and strikes him straight through the chest. Supercillius is struck through the throat. He turns his head in agony to see Cadmus standing nearby, having created a dummy of rubble with his magic in the dust from Supercillius's attacks. Supercillius, bested, falls to the ground. like before, he vanishes in a bright plume of dust. MISSION CLEARED MAP CLEARED Epilogue As Lumina is quickly hauled off to heal from specialised agents, he sits in the rubble of the restaurant where both Lucifer and Supercillius fell. Reborn asks as he sits down. Reborn and Cadmus look to H1R0, who stands before them looking sullen. H1R0 appreciates the sentiment. The three look to Riliane arguing with one of the police. Riliane is angry, but sits down on the last booth not destroyed. Alexial smiles. Reborn says as he stands up and stretches, a look of calm across his face. Cadmus agrees, leaning back with his eyes shut. H1R0 nods. Category:Blog posts